Lost of a Mother, Pain of a Father
by Mizzy94
Summary: When Jenny's mother dies she is forced to stay with her dad, Bruce Wayne. Will she find out about Batman, Will she learn to love her dad and will Bruce be able to become a good father.
1. Lost of a Mother

**Hi everyone this is my first batman begins fanfic so please be nice.**

**Plot: When Jenny's mother dies she is forced to stay with her dad, Bruce Wayne but Jenny has never lived with him before and knows nothing about him except what she had seen on tv. Will she find out about batman and will she learn to cope with living with a dad she barely knows. **_**It's an idea that been popping into my head from some time.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the batman universe I only own Jenny and a few others.**

**If anyone has read this previously there are a few changes but probably nothing big.**

I hate math! Endless problems that don't need to be solved, one thing that's good about it it's the last lesson of the day; soon I could go home and relax. I continued to doodle in my math book, swirls and loops, you know the average things. That a word I would use to describe myself, average, nothing special. The teacher, Miss Oakden had been trying to get the class to concentrate for a good ten minutes and now had given up. I was sure that someone in the class was snoring which just made the class even more boring. There was a knock at the door maybe something wild may happen. It was Mrs Bebande, old, fat and veeerrryy slooow. She penguin walked across the floor.

"Is Jenny Kyle here?" She asked, I looked up upon hearing my name.

"There is someone waiting for you at the front desk." I nodded, got up and followed her out of the room. By the time she was out of the room I had given up on following her and was all ready at the front desk. It was not who I had expected, I had expected my mum to be there because who else would it be. The woman was wearing a smart pinstriped blue suit.

"Jenny Kyle?" She asked me, I nodded.

"My name is Melissa Bale, I'm afraid I have some bad news," She sat me down and continued, "Your mother was admitted to hospital with stab wounds this afternoon, I'm sorry she didn't make it."

"She's dead!" She nodded. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what to do she was all I had.

"I'm so sorry." She tried to make me feel better it wasn't helping me.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"We believe that whoever killed you mother maybe after you as well so you will be staying with relatives." Relatives?

"I don't have any relatives. Wait no." I realised who she was talking about… my dad, Bruce Wayne.

"You will be staying with your father." I never spent any time with him, the only way I knew about him was through the news. He always knew about me but my mother didn't want anything to do with him. She tried to keep me away from him which wasn't hard seeing though was missing for seven years. After he returned I had just gave up on having a father. "He doesn't want to see me."

"Actually he is very happy to see you and he always has, you were the one who didn't want to see him." I would have liked to keep it that way but I knew there was nothing I could do, I didn't want to argue, I wanted to mourn my mum.

"He will pick you up at 6'oclock; you will be staying at my house till then." The only thing I could think about was the fact I got to miss maths. How great was I, my mum's dead I can only think of myself. "What about my stuff?"

"We've picked up your stuff early it's waiting for you at my house." Melissa placed her hand on my shoulder. It was comforting in a way.

We left the school and drove to Melissa's house. She gave me some alone time. I was never one for crying but I could no longer hold them back. I sat on the bed and cried myself to sleep and dreamt of my mum.

When I woke up I had to remember where I was and what happened. For two seconds everything was normal then it all came crashing down around me. My mum was dead, I wasn't living in my own home and I had to go and live with Bruce Wayne. I decided to get ready as it was already quarter to six. In fifteen minutes Bruce would be here and would have live with him. I had butterflies in the pit of my stomach but I didn't know why.

Melissa called me down so I did and went to sit on the sofa. The next ten minutes were the longest ten minutes of my life but finally there was a knock at the door.

**Please review and tell whether I should continue.**


	2. Meeting Alfred

**Hi everyone, firstly** **I want to thank immortalisforever and helenatwilight for their reviews, next I want write a little about Jenny.**

**Name: Jenny Kyle**

**Age: 15**

**Looks: Brown hair (same colour as Bruce) that goes just past her shoulders. Hazel eyes and heart shaped face.**

* * *

Melissa went to open the door. I could hear a man talking but it didn't sound like Bruce but maybe people sound different on TV. He walked in then I realised that this wasn't Bruce.

"You're not Bruce Wayne." I stated the obvious; this man was old enough to be my granddad.

"No I'm not, my name is Alfred, and I'm Bruce's butler. He is very sorry but he had some important work that needed to be doing so I will be taking you to Wayne Manor." He seemed nice but was still pissed that Bruce couldn't find a small slot in his life for me, even if I didn't want to see him anyway. "I'm sorry about your mother"

"Thanks, I'll go get my stuff." I walked out of the room and collected my suitcase and bags.

"Let me help you with those." Alfred took my suitcase and I said goodbye to Melissa. I had only known her I couple of hours but I really respected her, she had told me my mum had died and that must be a hard thing to do.

Alfred put my bags into the boot of the car, I say car but it was actually a limo. Alfred held the limo door open for me and I climb in. I had never been inside a limo before and it was very impressive. Tinted windows, sofa sits and even a mini bar, this was living. I looked out of the window the whole way, noticing parts of Gotham I had never seen before even though I had lived here my whole life. It was starting to get dark now but the night lights of Gotham illuminated the city. In the distance I could see Wayne Enterprises, a great tall building that a new built train line connected to.

"Is Bruce at Wayne Enterprises?" I asked,

"Uh…Yes." He told me redundantly, something was up. We stayed silent the rest of the way home and I continued to look out the window. People didn't seem interested that a limo was driving through the city I guess it probably normal in this part of the city for a limo to drive passed. I never lived in the rich part but I was never poor, my mum some how got the money to have a nice life. We left the busy city and everywhere started to go green. In the distant I saw the Manor, it was huge, I was almost happy I was living here.

"We here Miss Jenny," Miss Jenny! What is that! I guess its how butlers talk. We pulled up at the front of the house and I got out of the limo.

"It's a beautiful house." I said wanting to be polite,

"It is, you're lucky actually, I just finished being rebuilt."

"Rebuilt?"

"There was a fire here a couple of years ago,"

"I remember that, wasn't Bruce drunk?" Alfred stayed silent, sensing that it maybe a touchy subject I stayed quiet. He had all ready picked my stuff up and we headed into the house.

"Will Bruce be joining anytime soon?" I didn't care anyway,

"I don't know Miss, would you like some dinner."

"I'm ok thanks, can I just go to my room?" I was feeling sleepy again and I just wanted to be alone.

"Righty ho Miss Jenny, I'll take you there now."

He took me down a long hallway; there were rooms on either side of it, a few photos on the wall, some of the people I didn't know and a few of his parents. Right at the end of the hallway was a large window looking out onto the Manor grounds, at least this place is big enough for me to find a few hiding places. Alfred opened one of the doors and put my stuff inside.

"This is your room Miss." He left me alone and I went to unpack my belongings. There were all my clothes, a few books and right at the bottom was a picture frame, in it was a photo of me and my mum when I was seven. She was beautiful, long blonde hair, blue eyes, dimples, I wish everyday I could look like her but I don't look anything like her, I looked too much like my father. I got change into my PJs, I was early but I had been up since 6'oclock in the morning. I got into the bed and fell asleep on contact with pillow.

**Ok if you want me to keep going then I will need some more reviews!**


	3. Bruce and a Bacon Butty

**Hi everyone, first I would like to than everyone for there reviews, alerts and favourites especially Helena Twilight and Immortalisforever who have reviewed both chapters. Secondly the next chapter may take a bit longer, i'm at school today and will have like tons of coursework work to do.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish Christian Bale or anything from Batman**** are not mine but the OC's are. **

When I woke up a smell of bacon flew pass me, yummy I love bacon. I suddenly remember were I was, Wayne Manor. I got out of bed and followed the scent of bacon and before I knew it I was in the kitchen.

"That smells good." Alfred was frying the bacon on the stove; he turned round when I spoke to him.

"Thank you. Bacon butties are Bruce's favourite."

"I never thanked you yesterday."

"For what?" he gave me a confused look.

"Picking me up, thank you," I really respected him; he was a very nice man.

"Pleasure, would you like a bacon butty?"

"Yeah sure," he handed me the butty and I took a bite.

"Oh my god, this is delicious." It truly was.

"He makes the best bacon butties I have ever had." The voice made me jump, it was Bruce. He came in and took a seat across from me. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, he seemed almost normal.

"Good morning, sleep well?" Bruce asked,

"Yes thanks, the bed was lovely."

"I'm sorry about your mother."

"I don't want to talk about it." I was almost about to shout.

"But don't you want to start planning the funeral?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." I shouted at him. I stormed out of the room leaving a half eaten butty and a very shocked Bruce behind.

I entered my room and sat on the window ledge. Outside it was raining which made my mood even worse, I followed each drop with my finger. A heard the door open but didn't I look to see who it was.

"I didn't mean to upset you." It was Bruce. I turned to look at him; he had brought my bacon butty with him.

"I brought your butty, Alfred doesn't usually let people have a breakfast in bed but I made an exception." I stayed quiet so he placed the sandwich on the side.

"Ok then, I will leave you in peace." He went to leave the room.

"Wait," I stood up, "Is it always going to be this hard? How did you get over your parents death?" He seemed confused that I was actually talking to him.

"It was hard in the beginning, I blamed myself but Alfred helped me through it." My eyes began to fill with tears.

"I miss her so much." I muffled through my sobs. Bruce came and wrapped his arms around me.

"I will get easier, over time," He kissed the top of my head, "And you will always have me and Alfred if you need us."

"Thank you, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Ever since I found out was coming here I have been making you sound worse than you are. I'm sorry Bruce." He hugged me tighter.

"You can call me dad if you want." I shuck my head,

"I'm not quite ready for that yet."

Alfred was standing at the door. I didn't know how long he had been standing there. He had a big grin on his face.

"I'm sorry to break up this big moment but there is a phone call for you Master Bruce." Bruce let go of me and took the phone off Alfred. Alfred noticed that I had been crying and handed me a tissue.

"Are you alright Miss."

"I will be thanks." Alfred left me alone and I went to get changed into daytime clothes, jeans and a light blue blouse.

I left my room and I could hear Bruce still on the phone. I waited for Bruce to finish.

"I understand Lucius; I will tell her right a way." Bruce placed the phone down and came round the corner probably looking for me. As he came round the corner he didn't see me and banged into me, we both fell on the floor.

"Ow," I said trying to pick myself up. Bruce, who had all ready got up, gave me his hand to help me up.

"Sorry I didn't see you there. I've got something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Come and sit down." He guided me through the Manor till we reached what I think was a living room. I sat down on the sofa.

"You have something to tell me." I asked,

"Yes, it's about your mother,"

**I was trying to give a cliffhanger there. Hope you like it!**


	4. Cat out of the Bag

**hello peeps, sorry for not updating my art coursework is getting in the way. I want to thank HelenaTwilight and immortalisforever for reviewing on every chapter. Also everyone who reviewed as well. i will try to get the next update out at the weekend.**

"_You have something to tell me." I asked,_

"_Yes, it's about your mother," _

"What about her."

"She was catwoman."

"Sorry I mustn't have heard you right, did you say catwoman?"

"I did say catwoman. It's all over the news." Bruce switched on the TV, a huge plasma 30 inch TV I might add. It was already on the news channel and Bruce was right, it was all over the news.

"_Now back to the main news today. Catwoman has been unmasked today and is believed to be the late __Selina Kyle. Selina Kyle's flat was inspected yesterday for clues to her murder and the famous cat suit was found along with over half a million dollars of money. Selina Kyle death is now believed to be linked to her secret identity, catwoman." _I was shocked, not knowing whether to angry that they saying my mum was a thief or mad at my mum for lying to me.

"My mum is catwoman! One of the most famous villains in Gotham, the woman who battled with batman on a weekly basis!" I hadn't realised I was shocking until Alfred popped his head round the door.

"Problem Master Wayne?"

"No thanks Alfred." Alfred left,

"Yes I it is believed that your mum was catwoman." I couldn't believe it, catwoman. Now I thought about it it did make some things make sense. Where we got the money from, where was all the time, the injuries. It was all making sense now, it was all catwoman. Now my mum wasn't my mum, she was the other half of catwoman.

I turned back to the TV as more news came on.

"_In other news Jennifer Kyle, who happens to be the daughter of Selina Kyle, has been confirmed to be Bruce Wayne's daughter and is now living with him since her mother's death." _Great not only had been named the daughter of catwoman but now everyone knew I was the daughter of Bruce, how could I go back to school now.

"Well now the cat's out of the bag." Bruce chuckled at his rubbish joke.

"That's not funny."

"You just have no sense of humour." He got I went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked,

"I have to make some calls." After he left I turned back to the TV to learn more about my mums other life.

**Bruce POV**

I left Jenny on her own. I went to find Alfred, I still couldn't believe it. The woman I fought as Batman was the woman that looked after my child her whole life, the woman I once loved.

Alfred was in the kitchen loading up the dish washer.

"Alfred have you heard the news."

"Yes Master Wayne, how does Jenny feel about it?" he finished with the dishwasher and turned to me.

"She very shocked and a bit angry. I don't how she'll react if she ever finds out about Batman." I didn't know whether I should just tell her so I wasn't lying to her or keep quiet. Batman was my biggest secret, could I trust Jenny, of course I could she was my daughter.

My train of thought was cut of when the door bell rang. Alfred went to get it but I stopped him and went instead. I opened the door and was bombarded by hundreds of reporters.

"_Bruce Wayne how long has you known about your daughter?"  
"How long will she be staying with you?"_

"_Mr Wayne_ _did you know about catwoman_"

All the reporters were firing questions at me.

"None of you have a permit to be here so get of my property before I call the cops." I slammed the door shut hoping they would just leave us alone but I knew this was only the beginning.

**Sorry this is a little short but I need this chapter for the rest of the story. Please review. Mizzy XXX**


	5. Jenny Wayne

**Howdy everyone, thanks to immortslisforever for reviewing every chapter and everyone else for reviews, alerts and favourites for the story they really help me to keep writing.**

The rest of the weekend seemed to fly by. The reporter died off after the threats that Bruce would sue them for being on his land but every now and again one reporter would get through. We just learned not to answer the door. I learned more about my mother's other identity by every second, the news helped with that. There was still no news about her killer. I wish I could do something, find her killer and send him to prison where he belongs. But the police are no good; half of them ARE the villains. There is only one person out there how does any good, Batman, and they want to lock him up. I wish I could talk to Batman, ask to try and find my mother's killer but what use would it be. He fought with Catwoman a lot so why would he care; it was another villain down the drain.

The sun was beginning to shine through the curtains. I had to get up but the comfort of the bed was just too pleasurable. Monday morning were the worse days to try and get up but today was even worse. I had to go back to school, back to pain of my old life, the life that last Monday was the only life I had. The door creaked open and Alfred popped his head round the door,

"Time to get up Miss Jenny, you don't want to be late for school do you?" I rolled over and groaned.

I climb out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe. Inside I found the perfect outfit; pair of jeans, black boats and my favourite rocking hot pick t-shirt. I got out my brush and brushed my hair then straighten it. When I looked at the clock it was already half eight, there was no way of getting to school on time now. I left my room and went to find Bruce.

Alfred was in the kitchen eating some cereal.

"Where's Bruce?"

"He's still in bed."

"So I guess you're taking me to school then." I was a little disappointed that Bruce wasn't taking me.

"Yes Miss, we leaving right now." I followed him out of the room until we reached the garage. Inside were tons of cars and at the back my favourite car, the Lamborghini Murciélago. But we were in the limo again.

I didn't pay attention to the world outside the car and a good hour after we set off we arrived at school. I got out of the car and said goodbye to Alfred. I went to sign in at the school office.

"Welcome back Jennifer." The receptionist said as I signed my name, I hated it when they called me Jennifer. By the time I was finished it was already second period. I had English. When I got to the classroom the lesson had already started. I slipped in without the teacher noticing, I hoped.

"Nice of you to join us Jennifer." Miss Westrope had never liked me and this was just another reason to punish me.

"Sorry Miss." She handed me my book and I sat down at my desk.

"So class we will be finishing looking at the play Romeo and Juliet by watching the film and for homework I want you to write a 5 page assay on Juliet character." The class let out a groan and she put the film on. It was a good film but I had seen it before and knew the play nearly off by heart. As I looked around the room most of the girls were drooling over Leonardo Dicaprio and not actually watching the film. The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room.

Tish, my best friend came over to me. She had long brown hair and dark skin and was wearing a yellow and black striped top.

"Hey I'm sorry about you're mum."

"Thanks but I really don't want to talk about her." Tish nodded and we walked down the corridor. Every now and again someone would past me and shout "Jenny Wayne" in a cocky voice. After the third time I told them where to shove it.

"What happened? Last week hardly anyone talked to me or even acknowledge me. I was nobody." Tish stopped.

"Last week you were Jenny Kyle, lost her virginity at fourteen, now your Jenny Wayne, daughter of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne." I blushed at the topic of my virginity.

"But I haven't changed; I'm still the same person."

"Yeah to me and you, but to everyone else you're a whole new person, so watch out for those freeloaders wanting your money."

"At least it is better then my old nickname." Tish and I started walking again and soon we were in the dinner hall.

There were hundreds of pupils sitting at round tables and Tish and I went at an empty one. At the other side of the hall was Sandy Mitchell. She used to be my best friend but she was the kind of person to tell everyone you're darkest secrets. Sandy kept giving me evils when ever our eyes met and I continued to give them back. I looked back at Tish who now had a shock look on her face.

"Oh my god!" She said looking over my shoulder. I turn round to see what she was looking at. Then I saw him.

"What the hell is he doing back; he's such a dick…" I cut her off,

"Grayson," I finished. Dick Grayson walked slowly but pridefully through the dinner hall. His jet black hair glisten in the sun light. He was so gorgeous.

"I thought he had left." Tish said. She saw me drooling over him. "Jenny stop, you been down that road before, it doesn't work."

"I know but that was with Jenny Kyle now I'm Jenny Wayne."

"I thought you hadn't changed."

"I changed my mind."

I got up and went over to him.

"Dick what are you doing back?"

"I only went away for a holiday." He voice was so lovely becoming very hot and sweaty.

"4 months?"

"It was a long one." The bell rang and we walked together to our next lessons.

He talked about his travels and I talked about my mum, Bruce and my whole new life. It was nice to talk to him again. When I reached my classroom I nearly screamed, I didn't want to leave him and it was maths.

"I will see you around then." He said goodbye and walked off to his lesson. The rest of my day just seemed great even though nothing great actually happened.

When I got home Bruce was nowhere to be seen so I started on my English homework. We had done similar assays before so it was easy. When I had finished I turned on the TV. The news was on again but now had new news.

"_Our main headline tonight, as one villain dies, an old hero returns. Yes tonight Robin has been spotted along with Batman after it was said the team had gone solo. We don't know if Robin is back for good but we do know that Gotham has never seemed safer."_

I switched the TV off. Robin was back, another hero that may find my mother's killer, was there really hope.

**Please review Mizzy xxx**


	6. A Bat out of Hell

**Sorry for the delay but I have lots of english coursework. Thats for the reviews everyone.**

_Robin Returns in Highflying Assault!_

It was covered all over the front of the paper. What made me sick was the fact that the actual crime was pushed back to page 8. It was just another low life criminal who didn't know what they were doing and of course they got caught. What made this Robin so special; he was just Batman's sidekick. He goes away for months at a time and thinks we are just going to take him back, by the look of it we had. Each bite of my toast meant it was getting closer and closer to school. Another meaningless day of boring school in which I would learn stuff I already knew.

A hand touched my shoulder and made me jump.

"Morning," it was Bruce; he took a piece of my toast.

"Hey that's mine."

"You're going to school know anyway." He went and picked up some keys.

"You're taking me?" I asked,

"Yes,"

"Lamborghini?"

"Sure," I jumped up out of my seat and went to get my bag. This time I knew where to go so I was the first there. I waited for Bruce to open the car and when it bleeped I climbed in.

The seats made travelling to school bearable but Bruce's silent didn't help my mood. I looked around for something to keep my mind busy but nothing interesting came to mind. My eyes turned back to Bruce when I noticed that his face was slightly bruised.

"What happened?"

"To what?"

"Your face, it's all bruised." I noticed his fist clenched on the steering wheel.

"I banged it on the door," I sensed he wasn't telling truth but also sensed he didn't want to talk about it. When I looked out of the car window I saw I was at school and a crowd of people was circling the car. I guess that's what going to happen if I come to school in a Lamborghini and the daughter of Bruce Wayne. I said goodbye to Bruce and took in a deep breath before entering the wild of the crowd.

"Jenny! Jenny!" people shouted my name but I continued to ignore to crowd and found Tish. She had done hair up in an afro and wore hooped earrings.

"Jenny, god, what a crowd. Next time don't come in a Lamborghini," I laughed at her and walked inside. The corridor was quite quiet but every now and again one kid would come up with a snide remark or something similar. I brushed past it, just thinking that at least now people were talking to me.

At the other end of the corridor was Sandy and even though she was so far away I could still see her giving me evils. Oh no she was walking my way. It wasn't long before her and her groupies where close enough so that they could look down on me. The reason Sandy hated me so much is that apparently stole her boyfriend but really I was going out with the person she liked. Dick was the whole problem between us but I couldn't give two hoots about her.

"Jenny Kyle, well, well. You know everyone thinks that you have changed because your Bruce Wayne's Daughter but I still see you for the boyfriend stealing slut you really are." Wow I least one person thought I hadn't changed.

"And you're still a little spoilt bitch, aren't you Sandy?" I swear steam was coming out of her ears, she was furious. She lifted her hand to smack me and just stood back and let her do it. I knew it wouldn't hurt and at least this way she would leave me alone. I closed my eyes to show a sense of false fear. I waited for the smack but it didn't come, when I opened my eyes I saw Dick had grabbed her hand. The look on Sandy's face was a picture.

"Don't you dare touch me, you Dickhead." Sandy stormed off in a huff.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." He shouted back.

"What the hell was that?" I screamed,

"What?"

"I could have totally handled that now she will be pissy with me." I walked off in a huff hearing him shout sorry behind me.

I entered my first classroom, science. Tish wasn't with me in this class so I sat on the bench at the back of class away from preying eyes and hopefully the teacher's annoying questions. I opened my book and started to doodle on the back page.

"You're not supposed to draw in your book." I looked up to see Dick looking down on me.

"What to you want?"

"There's no where to sit." He pulled a stool up next to me and the teacher started to talk. I wasn't really listening to the teacher but I'm sure he was talking about the electromagnetic spectrum something we had learnt thirteen million times. He finally stopped talking and gave us the work.

"Hi Jenny, is the radio wave a short or long wave length?" I ignored him and continued with my work.

"Jenny, why are ignoring me?"

"Because of what happened before."

"Look I'm sorry. How about I make it up to you, I could take you to the cinema tonight?" he gave me a small smirk.

"Fine but you're buying the popcorn."

"Great"

I couldn't help but smile through my day; even though I was mad at him I still had feelings for him. When I reached home I knew I only had two hours to get ready! I had a shower and picked out my outfit, black hoody with pick guitars on it and my favourite jeans with my boots. I put on some eye make up on and headed out the door. I got almost as far as the door before Bruce stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"No your not."

"Yes I am, I wont be back late." I left before he could say anything else. Dick was waiting at the bottom of the driveway. He was leaning against a motorbike.

"Wow a motorbike; are you old enough to drive that thing?"

"I'm sixteen and in Gotham law that means I can drive a two wheeled motor powered vehicle." He handed me a helmet and we climbed on.

When we reached the cinema I had serious helmet hair but I didn't care, the motorbike was great. Dick got some popcorn and we went into the screen room. We were watching Iron man 2, the first one was good but this one wasn't as good. Half way through I was so bored I decided to have some fun. I through popcorn at Dick and he gave me a dirty look before throwing popcorn back at me. We both starting laughing but we were cut short by people ssshing us. This just made us laugh even more. I suddenly notice how close our faces were; I leaned in to kiss him. I was sure that he was going to kiss me but he suddenly got up.

"I got to go to the toilet." He exited the cinema. I couldn't believe he ruined that moment.

I sat through the other half of the film and Dick still hadn't come back. When I looked outside he was no where to be seen. That was it I would make my own way home. Unfortunately I wasn't sure the way home so I just guessed hoping that it was the right way. I soon found myself in a dark alley and hit a dead end. Turning round I found myself pushed against the wall with a knife pushed to my throat. The guy holding me up against the wall was wearing a clown mask. He pulled it off revealing that he was the Joker. I gasped.

"Look sweet cheeks, if you give me nice little scream that will lure the Batman here then you will be just fine."

"Bite me!"

"Don't temp me, now scream." I didn't need to though, Batman was already here.  
"I'm a bit disappointed I really wanted to hear you scream." He let his knife cut my skin; my blood began to drip down my shirt. The Joker started to run and soon had disappeared even though it was dead end. Batman swore under his breath. Batman's long cape blew in the wind, his cowl hid most of his face but his eyes showed his emotional side, I could see his pain, suffering and fear, things I didn't expected him to seem so human.

"You shouldn't be on the alleys; you're a main target for villains in this city. You know being Bruce Wayne's daughter in all." He grunted. I started to get out of the alley before looking back noticing how good Robin looked in his costume.

I soon found the path home and after half an hour of walking I was finally home. When I got in Alfred was sat in the lounge.

"Hello miss Jenny."

"Hi Alfred, is Bruce in?"

"No Miss." I walked to room and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, my hair was all over the place and my hoody was stained with blood. My cut wasn't too deep so I just put a plaster on it. I was tried so I went to bed after my day I needed some sleep.

**Keep the reviews coming please Mizzy xxx**


	7. Authors Note

Hi everyone, I just want to say first i've changed my name from charmedn1 to you've been sylared. Next i'm going to rewrite this fanfiction because one i'm not getting enough reviews and two because I have found some things that I haven't wrote in and the story wouldn't make sense without it. I would like to say thanks to onetreefan, immortalisforever and PrincessSkywalkerOrgana for reviewing this story.

Hopefully I will be back soon!


	8. Behind the Mask

**OK yes I know I said I was going to rewrite this but I have decided against that and yes I have changed my name again. This is only short but I hope you like it. Please review cause it makes me feel better whch makes my fanfics better.  
**

_I was running through a dark alleyway and I couldn't seem to stop. Even though I thought I was running fast I could still hear the pitter-patter of my follower behind me. The alley just seemed to go on and on and I began to think it was never going to end. I looked round to see my follower. Out of the shadows came Batman breathing heavily through his cowl. Where his eyes were meant to be was a blinding light, I throw my hand in the air to shield my eyes. He was coming after me I had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Suddenly as walked backwards, I felt or something behind me. It wasn't the wall like I thought but something or someone else, when I turned to see Robin grabbing my hands to tie them behind me I looked up at him._

"_Boo!" he said._

I woke up with a jump. I was covered in sweet and my cloths were drenched. The sun was hardly shining so I knew it was a bad whether day or really early. I looked at my clock it confirmed the latter, it was only six o'clock, the sun wasn't fully up. It was Saturday so I didn't need to get up but now I was awake I make as well. I needed a shower and as soon as I was got to the bathroom I was already peeling of my clothes.

The water made my skin tingle as it hit my now nearly healed wound. I stood there silently letting the water heat me up. Soon I became bored and started to lather my shampoo into my hair, the shampoo was strawberry scented and made me feel peaceful. After rinsing my hair I got out the shower.

Back in my room I started dying my hair and I got dressed. Now I was bored but I knew Bruce wouldn't be up yet so I went for a walk round the manor. There were photos everywhere. One was of what I think was Bruce as a child with his parents. They seemed so happy like a true family. I wished me my mum could have been like that. We were close but we were more like good friends than mother and daughter, her "job" always got in the way.

Next there was a picture of Bruce but he looked younger and a woman about the same age as Bruce. Then it click, I remember seeing her in the news paper a couple of years ago. She had been killed by the joker. She and Bruce looked close.

I walked on until I saw small room, the door was slightly open. I went inside, it was a beautiful room; large windows, wooden floors and on one wall was a piano. I sat down to start playing. I was never any good but my mum was. I start to play just tapping random keys, it was utter rubbish but it reminded me of my mum.

After remembering that Bruce was still in bed I stopped playing and got up. I was nearly at the door when I turned after I heard a strange noise. The wall had opened up like a hidden door. I went over to the door, looking through I saw what much be an elevator. What was going on? Secret doors, elevators, magical pianos, this wasn't right. I climbed into the elevator and I started to travel down. I didn't know what I was doing; who knew what was at the bottom.

I reached the bottom and got out of the elevator. Round me was tons of computer equipment. Where was I? I suddenly heard a noise like a car was coming. I froze but I knew I had to move. I hid behind a large rock.

The car pulled up, had it just come through the waterfall? Out of the car came Batman and Robin. OMG did Bruce know that Batman's lure was underneath his house. Then I realised he did, Batman took of his cowl, BRUCE WAS BATMAN! Then Robin took of his mask, this shocked me the most, it was Dick! So Batman was my dad, Cat woman was my mum and Robin was my ex-boyfriend, great what a life.

**Please review Mizzy XXX**


	9. Hide and Go Seek

**Howdy People, I know it has been awhile but stuff has happened. Anyway i'm back hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any of the other apart from Jenny and a few others.  
**

In the hope of not getting caught I hid behind a large rock till Bruce and Dick had left but I know wondered how I would get out. Going back up the lift was risky but it seemed to be the only way out. I got up from my hiding place and walked over to the lift. The lift was battered and old, I felt scared just getting back into it but it got me down fine. Once it reached the top I climbed out, went through the bookcase, with each step watching everything around me. The coast was clear. I exited the room.

"What are you doing?" Busted, I turned around to see Bruce facing me.

"I was playing on the keyboard." I wasn't lying.

"Well don't it's an antique."

"Ok," I walked away trying not to make eye contact with him. I was walking so fast that I soon reached my room and collapsed on the floor. I began to cry but I couldn't figure out why. I couldn't believe Bruce never told me especially after I was so mad at my mum for not telling me out her secret identity.

Did they used to fight each other?

Did they know about each others identities?

Am I Bruce's child or Batman's?

I couldn't think, my head was just felt it was going to explode. I had to eat but with fear of bumping into Bruce I couldn't get to the Kitchen. I decided to head out, and climbing out the window seemed the many not safest but better option. Once I climbed out the window and not very gracefully climbed down the side of the wall I walked out of the Wayne area. Walking to Gotham was a lot easier than walking away from it. In no time I had reached Gotham and just wandered around for about half an hour. My stomach began to rumble so I decided I really needed to eat. I soon found a decent café and got a sandwich and coke. The café was a little busy but I found a table easily. I sat down and ate. In the corner of the room was a TV which had a old combat movie, I watched it for a little while before finishing my sandwich. I was now free to think about my thoughts. Like how could they lie, was anyone telling the truth these days? Alfred, Tish, that man across the café staring at me. Even though I had bluntly stared back at him he didn't avert his eyes. I didn't know if I should walk away or just sit there. He was getting up, probably leaving. He wasn't, he was coming towards me. I got up and began running out of the café unfortunately the man was running after me. I was soon in a dark alley, why do I always end up in dark alleys? But the man seemed to have followed me anyway and now I was at a dead end.

"I know who you are, you're Jenny Wayne. Wayne's have a lot of money. Me what you're money." The man seemed to be crazy.

"Leave me alone!" the man was coming towards me but I had nowhere to go.

"Give me your money!" he had now grabbed hold of me and was shaking me. I didn't know what to do.

"There are other ways to please me." He looked at me with dirty eyes. "You'll just be as easy as your mother, now give me some sugar." I saw red and flipped him over he smashed him into the wall. I just ran as fast as I could until I was out of breath. I had no idea where I was but just glad I was no where near that man anymore. I didn't no how I flipped him over, maybe a sudden glimpse back to my childhood judo club.

I decided to get a taxi back to the manor. It took a while probably because the taxi wanted the meter to tally up. I was finally home. I walked into the manor trying to avoid Bruce.

"Where have you been?" Caught again,

"Out,"

"I didn't hear you go out."

"Maybe if you were around more you would notice when I would go out." I left him speechless. I had so much built up angry energy that I was bound to say something at some point. I was now in my room and watching TV. The news was on again and it was something about a crime last night, the only reason it got my attention was that it was Batman who saved the day, again. Then it stuck me, why should they be the only ones who can have another identity. If they wouldn't bring justice to my mum's killers I would have to it myself.

My knowledge of sewing was enough to get a pretty good outfit and my fighting skills needed work but I was now…. I needed a name. I thought hard but really the only answer I could think of was Batgirl. So there you have it, I'm Batgirl.

**Please Review and be nice.**


End file.
